The Darklighter
by Clay19
Summary: Harry Thoreaux is a draklighter and has many different abilities that come from his parents, grandparents and great grandparents. His mother side has always been with the good side marrying witches, whitelighters or the ones that are neutral. While his dad side has always been with the evil marrying warlocks, darklighters or neutral.
1. Phoebe comes home

In another part of the city, a young woman with short blond hair walked through her apartment carrying a tray of food and water for her cat. As sh walked into her kitchen, thunder was heard, accompanying the sound of the rain outside the apartment. "Come on, baby." she called softly as she set the tray down. Almost immediately the cat meowed and ran to the food. "Good girl." she finished. She pets the cat and slowly stood up, careful not to step on her long dark blue dress. She walked off into an adjoining room holding a silver goblet in her hands. She knelt before the alter set up in the room and place the goblet in the middle, amidst the candles and spices. With a touch of her finger, she lit the candles before her.

Outside her apartment, a figure wearing a long black cloak could be seen climbing down a ladder. The heavy rain no doubt muffled the sounds of his approach. Her concentration unbroken, she began to chant.

"Ancient one of the earth,

so deep master of moon

and sun I shield you

in my Wiccan way.

Here in my circle round,

asking you to protect this space,

and offer your sun force down."

Th dark figure entered the house through the kitchen, effectively scaring the cat out of the room. It approached her quietly as she continued her chant. Just as she finished the chant, she spun around in panic. She sighed in relief, recognizing the intruder. "What are you doing here?" she asked, a slight smile appearing on her face. In response, the intruder pulled out a knife and plunged it into her stomach. She let out a short scream before falling, lifeless, to the ground.

At that moment in another part of San Francisco, California sat a manor that stood long and proud for over a century. Two sisters slept at 1329 Prescott Street.

A woman with dark brow hair of moderate length with bangs and conservative clothing walked through the front door of a lavish manor. Once inside, she put away the umbrella she was using to keep herself dry when she took notice of another woman with dark brown hair, nearly indistinguishable from black, standing on the ladder, working on the chandelier in the next room.

"Prue?" the woman said, putting her raincoat and umbrella away.

"In here Piper I'm working on the chandelier." the woman, now identified as Prue, replied.

"Sorry I'm late." Piper responded, finally gathering enough of her courage to face her sister.

"Well, what else is new?" Despite the tone, there was hostility in the woman's voice. No, it was more alone the lines of annoyance. "Piper, I would've been here myself to meet the electrician but you know I can't leave the museum until six." With her sister unable to make it back in time, her errands holding her up, the older sister had to hasten to meet the electrician, who had come and gone, leaving the sisters with a broken chandelier. It was evident by Prue's tone that she didn't have a good day today.

"I guess I just didn't realize how long I was in China town." Piper asked as she took a bag and placed it on the dining room table.

"What were you doing in China town? I thought that you had a interview in a restaurant in North Beach?" Prue asked, her eyes on the bag on the table Piper was opening.

"I did, but I went to Young Lee market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." Piper explained as she opened the bag to see a bottle of wine.

Prue rolled her green eyes. "So that Wolfang-puck knockoff didn't hire you, then?" she asked, handing the opened box back to Piper, who was giving her a disconcerted look.

"Nooo... but this may just get the job." Piper responded as she held up a wine bottle.

"You got port?" Prue finally asked, taking the bottle from Piper to read the label.

"Its the ultimate ingredient for my recipe." Piper said with a grin.

Piper spotted the spirit board. "I don't believe it. Tell me that's not our old spirit board." she picked up the spirit board and examined it. She thought they lost it years ago...

"Yeah, I found it in the basement when I was looking for the circuit tester." Prue explained, smiling at her sisters enthusiasm, as well as the found memories that the spirit board helped resurface.

Piper than began reading the inscription on the book. "To my three beautiful girls may this give you the light to fine the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom." the spirit board was one of the few things all three sisters could share and remain civil with for even a short amount of time. "We never did figure out what this inscription meant." she said, putting the broad down.

"Well, we should sent it to Phoebe. She's so in the dark, maybe a little light will help." Prue suggested sarcastically as she turned and left the room.

"You're always so hard on her." Piper said, taking the bag toward the kitchen.

"Piper, she has no vision, no sense of the future." Prue insisted, turning around to stare at Piper as if she couldn't believe Piper still stuck up for Phoebe after everything that had happened.

"I really think Phoebes coming around." Piper tried to persuade Prue, once again finding herself playing mediator in spite of the fact that the other sister wasn't here, but just ended up looking down at her hands unable to match Prue's gaze.

"Well, as long as she doesn't come around here, I guess thats good news." obviously there was some sort of animosity between the two sisters over an unspoken incident in the past. With that, Prue disappeared into an adjoining room. The creaking of the stairs followed Prue's ascent up the stairs, most likely to finally change out of her work dress. Prue stared making her way up stairs.

Police detective Andrew Trudeau was driving to the location of the latests murder scene. He just received a call from his partner, Darryl Morris, who had told him another woman had been stabbed. This was the fourth one within a short time frame and the police were no closer to finding out the identify of the murder. Andy pulled into the parking lot of the apartments that the victim had lived in. He quickly shut off his car and stepped into the heavy rain. As he traversed around the police, paramedics, and bystanders, he pulled out his police mark and flashed it to the officer prohibiting the curious bystanders from entering. Morris was waiting for him at the door of the apartment.

The woman in question was in her mid-twenties and lived lone. Detective Morris and Trudeau shuffled through the crow of people as the latter informed hid partner about a lead. "One that didn't go anywhere." he finally answered, glancing at his watch in frustration. Every minute this person wasn't caught, another woman could end up dead.

"Thar woman up there I bet she was killed with an athame." Andy guessed. An athame was a Wiccan tool used many years. Lately, a lot of murders had been connected to the occult.

"Wrong. Dulbe-edged steel knife." Morris replied, turning to face Andy with a look of triumph.

Andy just grinned. "Right. That's a athame." he countered. "It's a ceremonial tool. Witches use them to direct energy." he explained, looking around to see if anyone was listening to them. He seems too invested that these women were witches.

"That women didn't direct jack. She was stabbed, plain and simple." Darryl insisted, refusing to give in to his partner's logic.

After determining that no one was paying them an attention, Andy lowered his voice so as not to be heard just in case. "Was she found near an alter?" he asked.

"Yes," Darrly replied shortly.

"Were there carvings on that alter?" Andy pressed, smiling as he realized Darrly was trapped.

Darrly rolled his eyes as he realized that what Andy was implying almost made sense. "Look. Just do me a favor. Don't ever follow a lead without checking with me first."

"You want to go to occult shops?" Andy joked, grinning at his partners reaction to being cornered.

Darrly laughed at Andy's joke. "Get to work, okay?" he ordered, turning around and walking into the room where the victims body was.

Harry looked at the San Francisco newspaper as he saw there was another woman that was murdered, because she was a witch. I'm going to have to make sure Pure and her sisters are okay. I'm going to have to make copies of me and then changed their appearance a little. So I can look after the Charmed Ones.


	2. Phoebe unlocks their powers

Some time had passed at the Halliwell mansion and Piper was siting in the living room, looking out the window as the thunder roared and the rain continued to pour. Prue went back to working on the chandelier after coming from the basement, trying to get the old light to finally work. Outside, the horn of a car cut through the rain and the silence within the manor, causing Piper to jump to her feet.

"I don't get it. I have tried everything, there's no reason why the chandelier shouldn't be working." Piper walked up to her as Prue got off the ladder. The frustration of the older sister was evident. Being a Mr. Fixit was not Prue's thing.

"Uh, you know how we've been talking about what to do with the spare room? I think you're right, we do need a roommate." Piper slowly said, trying to ease Prue into the news she had been hiding from her for quite some time.

"Well, we can rent the room at a reduced rate in exchange for some help around the house." Prue responded, picking up the toolbox.

"Phoebe's good with a wrench." Piper pointed out, another step in easing Pure into the news she was going to tell her.

"Phoebe lives in New York." She said. Pure said as she headed towards the kitchen.

"Not anymore."She said. Prue stopped and turned around, slamming the drawer shut.

"What?" She snapped, turning around to face Piper in disbelief.

Reluctantly, Piper replied, "Phoebe left New York,,She's moving back in with us."

"PIER!" Prue yelled, "You have got to be kidding!" The eldest Halliwell sister turned her back on Piper and walked into the conservatory, fuming.

"Well, I could hardly say no. I mean, its her house too. It was willed to all of us." she said. Prue placed the toolbox down and began cleaning her hands. "Well, you haven't spoken to her."

Prue stopped cleaning her hands. Prue turns around with the rag still in hand."No, I haven't. Maybe you've forgotten why I'm still mad at her." she replied angrily as she twisted the rag in her hand.

Pipe instantly felt guilty, but she still felt she was in the right. "Of course I haven't! But Phoebe's lost her job and shes in debt. She ad nowhere else to go!" she insisted, almost pleading with Pure to understand.

"How long have know about this anyway?"

"Just a couple of days." Piper lied casually, but upon seeing Prue's glare Piper sheepishly added, "Okay, maybe a week or two."

"Thanks for sharing!" she remarked sarcastically, "When does she arrive?" Prue asked, her gaze on Piper, making sure didn't lie this time.

Before Piper was able to answer, the front door behind the two sisters opened and in rushed Phoebe, her brown hair damp from the rain. "Surprise! I found the hide-a-key." her voice rang through the tense atmosphere.

"Phoebe, welcome home." Piper ran over and hugged the girl. Phoebe's hair was done in a bob style and, unlike the older women's more conservative clothing, the younger woman's was more reminiscent of current teenage style. "It's so good to see you. Isn't it Prue."

"I'm speechless." Prue replied, offering a fake smile and obviously still annoyed. A car horn beeped in the background, drawing Phoebe's attention.

"Oh, oh. I forgot about the cab." Phoebe muttered as she began digging through her purse.

"I'll get it." Piper offered., grabbing Prue's purse from the end table and headed out the door.

"Piper thats my purse!" Prue called after her but didn't get a response. The door shut as Piper ran outside, leaving another tense silence on its wake.

"Thanks,, I'll pay you back!" Phoebe offered.

"Its okay save your pennies." Prue gave an unconvinced nod and looked down at her one suitcase. "Is that all that you brought?" she asked. Phoebe looked down at it as well.

"Thats all that I own. That and a bike." she answered. Again silence reigned. "Look, I know that you don't want me here..." Phoebe began but was interrupted nu Prue.

"We're not selling Grams house." Prue stepped closer as she spoke to accentuate her point.

An annoyed looked flashed across Phoebe's face. "Is that why you think I came back?"

"The only reason Piper and I gave up our apartment to move back here because this house has been in our family for generations."

"No history lesson needed I grew up here too. So can we talk about what's really bothering you?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I'm still furious with you." The older women retorted, sounding all but furious as the younger woman sighed and calmly exclaimed.

"I never touched Roger." she reacted, going on the offensive. "I'm not talking about him i'm talking about Harry!" Prue said angrily.

"Hey, I got a great idea. Why don't I make a fabulous reunion dinner?" Piper said, trying to resolve the argument.

"I'm not hungry." Prue said as she walked off.

"I ate on the bus." Phoebe also replied as she too walked off.

Unknown to the girls a figure was moving the spirit board that Piper and Phoebe where playing with. A...T... the board spelled.

"Guys come quick."

"What did you do now?" Prue asked.

"I didn't do anything." Piper said in her defense.

"The pointer on the board on the spirit board. It moved on its own." They looked at their sister. "I am serious. It spelled 'A' 'T."

"Well did you push it." Piper asked.

"No,"

"You used to always pus the pointer." Prue said, rolling her eyes.

"I was barely even touching it. Look." she put her fingers on the pointer and nothing happened. Piper and Prue returned and began to leave when the figure moved it to T. "There, it did it again! It moved!? Phoebe cried out, pointing to the object. Prue and Piper turn back and look at the board.

"It's still on the letter 'T." she pointed out.

"I swear it moved." Phoebe said as the pointer moved again. Piper saw it too now.

"There! Look! Did you see that?" Phoebe asked, wide-eyed and mystified.

Phoebe started write down the letters. "I think its trying to tell us to go to the Attic." she said as she showed what she wrote down. The a loud clap of thunder echoed in the background and the power went out. While the older sisters went to the basement to check the circuit breaker, Phoebe decided to head towards the attic.

"Phoebe! She should be here." Prue said, wondering where there missing sister was.

"You go first." Piper said to Prue, she then headed up the staairs, flashlight in hand, as Piper followed her.

Meanwhile, Phoebe was trying to open the attic door, only to find it was locked. She gave up and turned to walk down the stairs. When she reached the stairs, she heard a crak of the door behind her and turned to see the door opening. She walked inside to see a light on a trunk. Curious, she walked over to it. She opened and found a heavy looking book inside. She picked the book up and blew most of the dust off so she could open it.

"The Book of Shadows" It is very large, about the size of a dictionary or encyclopedia volume. It is bound in green leather, the front cover has a symbol composed of an interlocking triquetra and circle on it.

The book is written by hand in ink. Entries have their titles in elaborate multicolored calligraphy. The book contains many illustrations, chiefly of demons and other magical creatures. Most of the book is in English, but some of it is in Italian and Latin.

Phoebe turned back to the front where their was a inscription.

"Dominus Trinus Hear now the words of the witches, The secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of Magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to we sisters three! We want the power! Give us the power!" Unnoticed by the sister, the old chandelier in the foyer lit up, sending blue and white lights through the house. The picture on the mantle taken several years earlier began to change. Once , the picture was of the three girls, with Prue and Phoebe on the very edges, obviously wanting to be as far as possible, with Piper was almost in the background. Now, though, Piper was brought down to a lower step as Prue and Phoebe were brought in and all three sisters looked closer than they had been before. 


	3. Melinda Warren

When Phoebe had finished chanting, Prue and Piper entered the attic. "What are you doing?" Prue asked.

"Uh...reading an incantation. It was in this Book of Shadows. I found it in that trunk." Phoebe said, gesturing to the trunk over by the wall.

"Let me see that." Prue ordered, taking the large book from Phoebe and flipped through it. "How'd you get in here?" Prue asked as she continued looking through the book.

"The door opened." she simply said, unsure on how to explain it.

"Wait a minute, incantation? What king of incantation?" Piper pressed, crossing her arms in a disapproving manner.

"Well, it said something about there being three essentials of magic. The first are your feeling. The second is timing and the last is the phases of the moon. If we were ever gonna do this, now-midnight on a full moon- was the most powerful time."

"This? Do this, What?"

Phoebe bit her lip, "Receive out powers.." she replied meekly.

"Our powers? Wait, our powers? You included me in this?" Piper asked, frustrated. She glanced at Prue as if waiting for some kind of confirmation. "She included all of us." Prue interrupted, reading from the book. "Bring your powers to us sisters three." she closed the book. "Its a book of Witchcraft."

"Let me see that." Prue stood up and handed it to Piper.

Elsewhere, at a crime scene, a woman's murder was being examined. On of the cops, Andy and his partner were among those investigating the scene. Andy looked at the tattoo on her neck. It was a full circle with three interlocking arcs inside.

"What is it?" a cop asked.

"I don't know. Its the same tattoo that we found on the other three victims." he observed, turning to look at Darrly as he approached.

"So the murderer is killing occults."Darrly stated looking down at the woman.

Andy frowned and decided to bring up his history again, now that there was a bit more evidence backing it. "No, the murderer is on a witch hunt." he insisted, covering the body back up with a white sheet.

"Oh, yeah, and he's five hundred years old and lives in Salem." Darrly agreed sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Look around Trudeau. Pentagrams, alters, offerings, all tools of a freak fest." he continued, turning around and pointing towards the alter in the room.

"They call them Sabbaths. Which is hardly a freak fest seeing as she was a solitary practitioner. She practiced her craft alone." Andy responded, pushing his point.

"Right." Darrly replied in disbelief but decided it best to let it go.

However, Andy was unwilling to let it go. "Let me ask you something Morris. Do you believe in U.F.O.s?" he asked.

"Hell, no." he quickly replied.

"Neither do I." Andy agreed, nodding. "But do you believe there are people out there that do believe in U.F.O.s?" he asked, eagerly awaiting Darrly's response.

"Yes, but I think they are crazy."

"Well, then why cant you believe there are people who believe there are witches?" a short silence followed Andy's question.

"Look, all I know is that if you don't stop talking about witches, I'm going to start questioning you." Darrly responded slowly. A cat came to Andy's feet and meowed. Andy leaned down and petted her, taking a brief glance at the cat's collar. It had the same symbol on it that was tattooed on the witch. "I'd stay away from that cat, Trudeau. Its been clawing the crap out of everybody." He warned and then began to walk away. "See you at the car." he called over his shoulder.

At the manor, the three sisters were walking down the stairs as Prue began to rant at Phoebe. "Spirit boards, books of Witchcraft. It figures all this freaky stuff started when you arrived."

"Hey, I wasn't the one that found the spirit board." Phoebe replied defensively.

"It wasn't my fingers sliding around on the pointer." Prue countered.

"It doesn't matter. Because nothing happened, right, Phoebe? When you did the incantation?" Piper asked, trying to stop the fighting.

"My head spun around and I vomited split-pea soup/ How should I know?" asked an irritable Phoebe.

"Well, everything looks the same." Piper said as she glance around.

"Yeah, your right."

"And yet the house still needs work." Prue pointed out as she and Phoebe left, leaving Piper alone with a flashlight.

"And everything feels the same, so nothings changed." She looks over too where her sisters were. "Right?"

The figure watched as a blue light went off inside the house, so Phoebe unlocked their powers. Phoebe yawned as she walked into the kitchen. She had spent most of the night reading the Book of Shadows and didn't get much sleep.

"You're up early." Piper greeted Phoebe.

"I never went to sleep." she answer her as she rubbed her eyes.

Piper smiled wider and sat down next to her little sister. "Don't tell me you put on a black conical hat and spent the night flying around the neighborhood on a broomstick?" she questioned teasingly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes at Piper's question and shook her head no. "The only broom I've ever owned was kept in the closet beside a mop/" she retorted, laughing softly.

Piper narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "SO what were you doing all night?" she asked, unsure if she actually wanted to know or not.

"Reading." she replied cryptically then looked back toward her sister. "Is Prue around?"

"She went to work early..." Piper responded, Pausing for a moment. "Reading,,,aloud?" she pressed nervously. Phoebe may think this whole idea of witchcraft was humorous, but Piper was against the idea of black magic.

"No..." Phoebe responded, wondering if she should even voice her suspicions with Piper. In the end she was too exited to hold it in and decided to explain. "But...according to the Book of Shadows, one of our ancestors was a witch named Melinda Warren." she began, watching Piper's reaction closely.

Piper immediately stiffened at the mention of the nook and took up the disapproving glance usually seen on Prue. "And we have a cousin who's a drunk, an aunt who's manic, and fathers who ar invisible." she replied sarcastically, getting to her feet and heading towards her jeep that was parked on the curb.

"I am serious. She practiced her powers, three powers in fact. She could move objects with her mind, see the future and stop time. But before Melinda burned at the stake, she vowed that each generation of Warren witches would grow stronger and stronger, culmination in the arrival of three sister." Piper put on her coat and grabbed her purse. "These sisters would be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. I think that we are those sisters."

"Look, I know what happened last night was weired and unexplainable, but we are not witches and we do not have special powers. Besides, Gram wasn't a witch and, as far as we known neither was mo,." she kissed Phoebe on the forehead. "So, take that, Nacy Drew." Piper walked out the door. Phoebe moved to the porch.

"We are the protectors of the innocent. We're known as the charmed Ones."

"Mm-hmm."

"And I beg to f=differ about Gram." Phoebe went back inside and closed the door, just as the phone rang. She ran toward the phone and picked it up,"Yes who is it?" Phoebe asked.

At the restaurant known as the Quake, Piper arrived, hoping that she would pass her audition meal with flying colors. Time had passed as she began fixing the meal that was assigned to her on the index card.

Just as she was pouring the port wine in a measuring cup, Chef Moore entered the kitchen.

Chef Moore, in his French accent, spoke while clapping his hands. "Your time ,,,is up." Chef Moore called, coming into the audition room, smiling expectantly at Piper. Piper jumped in Surprise, nearly dropping the measuring cup, a look of fear crossed her features.

"Lets see. Roast park with gratin of fennel and penne with a port giblet sauce." He read her audition recipe in his French accent.

"Uhhh...Chef Moore?" Piper responded softly, desperately trying to think of some way to gain a few extra seconds to add the wine.

"What?" he asked, picking up a fork, ready to sample.

"The port..." she continued, pointing behind her to the measuring cup, her face paling.

"Yes, without the sauce, it is nothing more than a salty marinara from a woman's magazine. Puh." Chef Moore replied, not casting Piper a look.

"I didn't have time for the ..." Piper began frantically trying to explain, but was interrupted by a cough from Chef Moore, clearly telling her to keep silent. "But...But..." she stammered as he began to raise the fork to his mouth.


	4. Their powers manafiest

Piper panicked and put her hands up as if to make a frantic grab to stop him. Everything around her froze, Chief Moore with his mouth half open. "Chef Moore.?" she whispered in disbelief, waving her hand in front of his face. She spun around and grabbed a baster, filling it with wine from the measuring cup and ran back to Chef Moore. She dripped some onto the forkful of food that he was about to eat. Just as she put the baster behind her back everything unfroze and Chef Moore put the food in his mouth. He smiled in surprise and nodded slightly.

"Mmmm,,,it ti very good...C'est magnificent." he praised.

Piper was confused as her thoughts went back to the previous night. 'No. It couldn't be.'

"Phoebe. Its Harry Thoreaux, remember me?" he asked.

"Harry! Wow is been a long time. Why are you calling?" Phoebe asked Prue's ex-boyfriend. "I'm calling because I need to talk to Prue and I don't have her phone number. And I was wondering if you could call her at this number 740-255-3051. Can you do that Phoebe?" Harry asked nicely.

"Yes I can. It was nice talking to you Harry."

"Yeah it was nice talking to you. Well I let you go, bye."

Prue sat at her desk, fiddling with a pen as she tried to concentrate on the paperwork in front of her. She soon realized that she wouldn't be able to focus, so she dropped the pen on her desk, shut down her computer, and was about to leave her office, just as the phone rang.

Prue went over to her desk to see the number from the manor. She picks it up, "Yes?"

"Prue thank god I reached you I need to tell you something that will shock you." Phoebe said. Prue laughed nothing from her would shock me. "Yeah and what is that?" "Harry Thoreaux just called here at the manor." She said frantically.

Prue dropped the phone from shock, her ex-boyfriend called. The one that her sister kissed why they where dating each other. 'I was really in love with him, until he kissed my little sister.' "Prue are you there? Hello? Prue pick up the phone." she demanded.

Prue glanced down and reached for the phone and put it to her ear. "What did he want?" trying not to sound nervous. "What is this? Is the Great Prue Halliwell nervous?" Phoebe laughed out loud. "No! I'm not nervous, just tell me what he wanted." Prue ordered her sister. Phoebe stopped laughing, "He said he wants to see you and catchup with you."

Prue sighed she really wanted to but, he kissed Phoebe. "Prue I know you are thinking not to, but I know you love him. So call him at this number 740-255-3051. Well I got to go goodbye." she said. "Yeah goodbye." Prue finished.

Prue look at the number she wrote down, 'Should I call him? He only kissed my sister once. And Phoebe said I should.' she thought. Prue picked up the phone and dialed the number waiting for him to pickup. "Hello? Anybody there? Prue is that you?" Harry asked.

She smiled he sounds just like before but his voice little bit deeper. "Come on Prue I really want to tal to you." he said. "Harry what do you want?" she demand. "God Prue you are just demanding as before." he laughed. Prue blushed because he knows her very well. "Prue I would like to take you out on a dinner if you would like to?" he asked.

Prue thought it threw before agreeing, "Okay, you can take me out to dinner. But I dont get off work for four more hours." She waited, "Okay, call me when you are off from work." he said. "Okay goodbye." "Goodbye Prue." She lowered the phone down smiling. As she was leaving, she happened to overhear Rogers voice drifting out of the open door of his office.

"Well, it was my idea to spark corporate interest in private donations. Not only have I been with this project since its inception, but we both know who really secured the entire exhibit." he spoke into his phone as he swung his chair around, only to catch Prue at the door, clearly having heard every word. "Prue..." he froze for a split second but, before he could say anything, Prue spoke.

"I quit." she quickly said, crossing her arms across her chest.

Roger, who was shocked, suddenly remembered who he had on the phone and hastily whispered in it, "I', going to have to call you back." before truing to Prue again. "Think about this, Prue." Roger replied. There was a short pause as Prue humored him before speaking again.

"Lousy job, lousy pay, and a lousy boss. Whats not to think about?" she asked, a slight smile crossing her features as she put Roger in an uncomfortable position.

"Your future. Because, believe me, if you walk out that door without any notice, you can kiss any references..."

"Don't threaten me, Roger!" Prue countered, her green eyes turning cold and fierce.

"You know me...had to try," he said, trying to play it off. "Look, your hurt, your angry, your pride is wounded. I understand all that...Thats why you can see that I'm doing you a favor." He added half-hopefully.

Prue couldn't help but send him a look of disbelief. "Excuse me?"

"I had to take the exhibit away from you. I f I hadn't, the board would have come and put a total stranger in my place. Think about it, Prue. I'm here for you. Not some stranger. You should be thanking me, not leaving me."

She nearly laughed and looked up at him, smiling. "Well, I'm not worried. I'm sure your intellect will make quick work of the 75 computer disks, thousands of pages of research I left in my office." she countered sarcastically, her smile growing as Rogers face fell at the realization of the consequences upon her leaving.

"You're going to regret this." he replied grimly as he advanced a step, but Prue didn't back down and held her gaze confidently.

"Oh, I don't think so. I thought breaking up with you was the best think I'd ever done, but...this definitely tops that. Goodbye, Roger." she responded in a cheery tone as she turned and walked out the door for the last time.

Fuming and dumbfounded, he could only think of one think to try and stop and make her stay. "Your sisters...Think about your sisters. If you walk away now they'll.." he trailed off as Prue fixed him with such a look of anger that he immediately fell silent. She took a deep breath to steady herself and, with one last look of disgust, turned the corner into the hall, his voice drifted out behind her. "I hope there are no office supplies in your purse." he called as she disappeared. Prue clenched her hands around an invisible neck and pushed into an adjoining hall. As she did so, the tie around Roger's neck suddenly tightened and her struggled for breath. He tried to tug it off, but fell from his chair in the process. "What the hell was that?" Roger wondered vaguely while lying on the floor.

In the meantime, outside on the sidewalk at the phone booth, Piper was attempting to reach her sister. "Come on, Phoebe. You've got to be there. Phoebe, answer the phone. Answer the phone." she hung up and walked out of the booth, as there was no answer. Jermey walked up to her. "Oh, god, Jermey you scared me!"

"I can see that. I'm sorry. You okay?" he asked as Piper took a moment to calm down. "Yeah, now I am. Um, what are you doing here?" she asked him, surprised.

"I wanted if you would like to go on a date with me." he said with a smile. "I'm okay."

At the same time, Phoebe was out and about, riding her bike, when suddenly she had a premonition. In it, she saw two boys on skateboards on a side walk. Suddenly they crossed the street, not taking caution to their surroundings so they missed the car turning the corner and speeding down the road. Before anyone could do anything the boys skated right in front of the car, which hit them. Phoebe looked around, the premonition finished. Phoebe continued riding and then she saw the two boys.

"No! Wait! Stop! Watch out!" she shouted as she rode in front of the boys, stopping them from skating in front of the car.

Phoebe went to a phone booth and called Prue, "We need to talk, meet me at Quake." she said.

At Quake, the two sisters found themselves sitting at a bar. "The Chosen Ones? The Charmed Ones? Phoebe, this is insane." Prue said as the bartender sets their drink down in front of them. "Are you telling me that nothing strange happened to you today? You didn't freeze time or move anything?"

"Roger took an exhibit away from me. Look, Phoebe, you may think that you can see the future, which is pretty ironic." she remarked, considering her sister lived for the moment and rarely thought about the consequences of her actions.

"Since you didn't think I have one, that-that my vision of life is cloudy compared to your perfect hell? Even if you don't want to believe me, just once can't you trust me?" she cried out. "I do not have special powers!" Prue declared as the cream moved by itself in response to her anger. "Really?" Another glance and the cream moved from the cup to her coffee. Phoebe was the first to break the silence. "Looks pretty special to me."

"Oh my god. It just-I..I can move things with my mind?" Prue asked, startled by what she just witnessed.

"With how much you hold inside, you should be a lethal weapon by now."

"I don't believe it..." Prue muttered to herself, feeling a major migraine coming on.

"This means Piper must be able to freeze time." Prue grabbed a shot of tequila an drank it all.

"Are you okay?" Phoebe asked, concerned.

"No, I am not okay. You turned me into a witch!" Prue hissed.

"You were born a witch. We all were. And I think we better start leaning to deal with it.


	5. Jermey attacks

With the third amigo, she was sharing a cab with Jermey while holding a box of fortune cookies. "Has anything weired or unexplainable ever happened to you?" she asked, still uncertain if she should tell him or not.

"Sure. Its called good luck or fate some people call it miracles. Why? What happened." he asked.

"Forget it. Even if I could tell you, you'd swear I was crazy. Open your fortune cookie." she said, handing him one. "Okay." he opened it and read the bit of paper. "Soon you will be on top." he said. "It doesn't say that." Piper accused, glaring at him playfully.

Piper grabbed the paper and began to read, "Of the world soon you will be on top of the world." she corrected, rolling her chocolate brown eyes and throwing the paper back at him. Jermey laughed and got the cab drivers attention. "Hey, can you make a left on seventh, please?" he asked rhetorically, pointing to the street.

"You got it." the driver responded, turning the cab in the direction. "Seventh? I thought we were going to your place." Piper replied, looking at Jermey quizzically. "We are. But you remind me of something I want to show you at the old bowing building. The view of the bay bridge..its amazing." Jermey explained, flashing a charming smile back at Piper.

Meanwhile, Phoebe and Prue had begun walking down the sidewalk. "When I was looking in the Book of Shadows, I saw these woodcarvings. They looked like something out of a Bosch painting all these terrifying images of these three women battling different incarnations of evil."

"Evil fighting Evil, that's a twist."

"Actually, a true witch is a good witch. They follow this Wiccan lead, 'An it harm none, do what ye will.' If a witch violets this oath, they become known as a warlock. A warlock has but one goal: to kill witches and obtain their powers. Unfortunately, they look like regular people. They could be anyone, anywhere."

Prue and Phoebe came to a stop. "Okay, wait a second. And this has what to do with us?" Prue asked.

"The women in the first wood carving were in slumber, but in the second one, they were battling some sort of Warlock. I think that as long as we were in the dark about our powers, we were safe. But not anymore."

"Well, here we are." Jermey said, introducing the old bowing building. "I dot care how amazing the view is. I'm not going in there."

"Come on, come on. I have a surprise inside." they stepped inside an elevator. Jermey pressed the button and the elevator began to go up. "You are gonna love this. I bet you'll tell Prue and Phoebe the moment you see them."

"I never mentioned Phoebe came home." Piper responded, suddenly becoming suspicious. "Whoops." he ,uttered and stuck his hand in his back pocket, feigning casualness. The next second he had spun around with a knife pointed straight at Piper, who jumped slightly in surprise. "What is that?" Piper asked, taking a step back, but not really frightened since it was with Jermey.

"It your surprise!" he answered, twirling the knife in his hand and taking a small step toward her. "Jermey, stop it...you're scaring me." she ordered, looking aggravated. He continued to advance. "Damn it! I'm serous!" she snapped, sounding remarkably like Prue. Jermey grinned, enjoying her ignorance and continuing his slow advance.

"So am I. See, I've waited six months for this, in fact ever since your Grams went to the hospital. You see, I've known for some quite time that the moment that old witch croaked that all your powers would be released as soon as the three of you came together. All that was needed was for Phoebe to return."

"It was you wasn't it? You killed all those women." Piper stated, almost in disbelief. "Not women, witches!" Jermey clarified. "Why?" Piper asked in a small voice. Jermey held up his other hand and flames shot out of his fingertips.

"It was the only way to get their powers." he explained, grinning. His face began to contort and his voice became deeper and darker as he finished. "...And now I want your power." Piper screamed as Jermey raised his arm, about to stab Piper. She put her hands up and he suddenly froze, as did the elevator. She pulled away from Jermey.

'Okay, think, stay calm. Think, think, think. I gotta get outta here. Okay. Okay' she muttered to herself, seeing her only escape being to climb out of the froze elevator. She carefully moved around Jermey, watching him closely in case he unfroze before climbing out onto the next level. Just as she set foot on the floor, Jermey unfroze and grabbed her leg, trying to pull her back in. Piper screamed again and reached for the stairs to grab on to. As her grip on the stairs was about to give way, she reached for a long piece of wood, which she turned around and hit him across the head with. Jermey fell to the floor, unconscious, and Piper ran off as fast as she could for home.

"Prue, its Roger. Look, I'm sorry about what happened. Call okay?" Prue came in, holding a whitish gray cat with blue eyes. And pressed a button on the answering machine. "Prue I'm on my way to the manor so I hope you are ready. If not you are going to be in trouble."

"So you are going on a date." Phoebe smirked, as Prue blushed. "Shut up, WELL Piper's not here." Just then the front door opened as Piper stumbled in, her clothes and hair disheveled. "Prue? Phoebe?" Piper choked out, pushing into the manor and slamming the door closed behind her. Locking it shut.

"In here." Prue answered. Surprise suddenly filled her face as she went to Piper. "Oh my god, what happened to you?"

"Quick, check the windows and lock the doors. We don't have much time. In the Book of Shadows, did it say how to get rid of a-a.."

"A warlock?" Phoebe interrupted, guessing Piper's thoughts. Piper nodded silently. Piper began to explain what happened as Prue reverted to her first instinct, taking charge. "I'm calling the cops." Prue picked up the phone.

"And tell them what? That there is a Warlock after us?" Piper pulled the phone away from her and put it down. "That some freak with powers it trying to kill us. Besides even if the cops came they are know match for Jermey." Phoebe came down the stairs with the Book of Shadows in her hands.

"I found our answer. Its our only hope. Come on." Prue and Piper followed Phoebe up the stairs. They sat in a circle on the floor around a circle of candles with a bowl in the middle. They had placed candles in a circle around them. "Now, we've placed the nine candles anointed with oil and spices in a circle." Phoebe instructed.

"Where are those Roses?" Prue asked Piper. "Right here." As Piper gave them to her. "Okay. Then all we need is the poppet." Phoebe said as Piper gets the poppet. "Okay. I'm ready.

Your love with wither and depart,

from my life and my heart.

Leave me be, Jermey,

and go away forever."

Piper pushed two roses' thorns in the poppet. "The sell is complete."

"Okay. Lets hope it works." Piper places it in the pot. They watched the poppet and Rose burn. It then exploded and caught on fire. They screamed and jumped back.

Jermey was walking down the street when suddenly he began screaming in pain. Hundreds of thorns tore through his skin.

"Do you think it worked?" Prue asked. "Let's hope so." Phoebe said. "I still can't believe it was Jermey." Phoebe suddenly stopped and gasped as she reached the dining room. "What is it?" Prue asked.

"What's wrong?"

"The incantation. It didn't work." a rather panicked Phoebe clarified.

"What?" Piper asked in a panicked manner. "How do you know?" "Because I just saw Jermey. He.." Jermey burst through the door. "Hello, ladies." Prue stood in front of Phoebe and Piper. They slowly walked backwards. "Piper, Phoebe." Prue uses her power against the Warlock, who was flung into the wall. "Get out of here now!" the sister ascended up the stairs.

"Cool parlor trick, bitch. You were always the tough one, weren't you, Prue, huh? You idn't even cry at your mommy's funeral."

"And I won't be crying at yours." she used her powers again, making him hit the wall. She ran upstairs to join her sisters. "Phoebe, I'm sorry." Prue suddenly apologized.

"For what?"

"For not trusting you." an insufferable dark laugh echoed outside as a red glow appeared from the floor. The sister backed up to a standing lamp. Suddenly, a fire surrounded them. "What do we do?"

"We're trapped." The fire disappeared, a big dust snake-like think circled around them appearing in its place. Was the face of Jermey, they screamed. Suddenly, it blew away and created a tornado around them. The door burst open, revealing Jermey. Shortly after, materializing out of black orbs.

"Oh god another one." Phoebe cried out, feeling the situation was now hopeless. "Relax...I'm not here to harm you Phoebe. Those powers of yours don't belong to the unworthy."

"I don't know who you are but I saw these girls first. Unless you want to be turned to ash I suggest you leave." "A low-level warlock weakling like you poses no threat to me!"

"Weakling? I'll show you weakling!" the warlock screamed as he launched a fire ball at the figure. It impacted and fizzled out, having no effect. "Noo? It's Impossible!" The figure then waved his hands and Jermey slowed down, and then he started to crystallize that looked like ice. He then waved his hands again making a small ball of white come out of him.

"Now girls use the power of three." the figure said. While kicking the board over to them. Phoebe and Piper began chanting the incantation.

"The power of three will set us free. Prue you have to say it with us." Prue walked over to them and they chanted,

"The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free.

The power of three will set us free."

Jermey screamed out, "No! I am not the only one there are million more." as he exploded and turned to dust. They then turned to the stranger. "Who are you and why did you help us?" Prue demanded. The figure chuckled before taking off his hood revealing a face that Prue would never forget. "Harry!"


	6. Harry tells them about their powers

Harry stood at six feet about a foot taller than them, with short black hair and emerald green eyes. He had a cloak around his shoulders, with dark shirt and pants. After saying that he would be there in the morning to tell them about him and everything else.

After spending most of the night hopped up on adrenaline and paranoia, the three sisters were finally able to get a few hours' worth of sleep before they could start the day. Prue picked up the morning paper and was about to head back inside when she was greeted with a, "Good morning!"

Prue turned around to see Harry standing at the bottom of the stairs, she blushed, because he was wearing tight fitting dark jeans and a black muscle t-shirt. Showing off his abs and muscles. "Hey, here I am like I promised." he said.

Prue was wearing a white top that wrapped tightly, around her E-cup breasts, that showed a little cleavage. She had a black skirt that showcased her alluring legs that stretched for miles and showed off her firm and round ass. Standing in black ankle boots making her legs more sexy. "God you look sexy in that!" Harry said making her blush.

"Come on in, I'll go wake up Phoebe and Piper." Prue said watching Harry nod his head, walking up the stairs following her. "There is some coffee in the kitchen." she said. "Okay, I'll wait there for you guys." Harry told her.

Prue ran up the stairs moving toward Piper's room and opening it to see Piper getting dressed, "Piper Harry's here in the kitchen, hurry up!" she then walked over to Phoebe and opening her door to see her still in bed, "Phoebe, Harry's here, wake up!" she said before using her telekinesis to push her out of the bed.

"Why did you do that?" Phoebe demanded. "Because Harry's here!" she said before leaving.

Prue walked down the stairs to the kitchen, to see Harry making breakfast. She walked over to the table to see eggs, bacon, hash-browns, sausages, toast, coffee and orange juice.

"Wow, you made a lot."

"Well yeah, were going to be talking for awhile. Were going to get hungry and thirsty." he said. "Now, you have the ability of **Telekinesis** - The ability to move objects and individuals by using your mind. It can be channeled through the eyes or hands. When you get stronger your telekinesis will get stronger and you will get a new power, but until then I want you to move all of this to the dinning room without dropping anything." Harry said.

Prue gives Harry a dumbfounded look, "I just got my powers. I can't do that!" she says.

Harry gives her a look to do it. Pure raises her hand to move the food one bye one, during the beginning it was shaky. But as she progressed it went smother as she went on.

When Piper came down the stairs it broke Prue's concentration making her drop the plate of bacon. I moved my eyes to catch and then moved it towards the table. "Wow, Prue that was good."

"That wasn't me."

They gave me a look, "Okay, I did it. Happy!" he says.

I turned to look at Piper, she was wearing a dark blue skirt that came to about three inch's above her knees. It showed off her tight round ass, and a blue tank top that showed off her DD-cup breast with only a little cleavage. Standing in high heels, "Piper you look amazing!" Piper blushes, "Thanks." Then Phoebe came down heading for the coffee. Wearing a black spaghetti strap dress that showed off a lot of her DD-cup breasts and her shapely ass. And showing her long legs, standing in black high heels. "Phoebe," She turns toward me, "What?"

"You look beautiful in that dress, but you don't need to be showing off that much cleavage. So you can either put on a jacket or go change." Harry tells her.

Phoebe nods her head before walking back up stairs.

Prue and Piper turn toward Harry with a look of astonishment. Phoebe comes back with a leather coat that covers more of her cleavage but makes her breast seem bigger.

"So is this better?" she asks.

I just nod my head.

She gets her coffee and comes over to the table and sits on my right side, while Prue sits on my left.

"Okay so what do you guys want to known?" he says, while they start eating. "Well, have you always know about having powers."Piper asks. I finish the bite that just started eating, "Yes definitely." "How did you known we were in trouble?" Prue asks. "Well, my power told me and that the door was open." he says. Making her blush.

Phoebe takes a sip of her coffee, "How many powers do you have?" They all turn toward me wanting to know.

"One hundred and ninety-two."

"What, you got to be joking!" Phoebe says. "No, I'm not joking with you." "But how could you gain all those powers?" Piper asks."Well it's a long story, let's just say that most of them is because of my family." They nodded their heads, "Don't you guys want to know about your powers?" he asked. "Yes!" Phoebe says. "Okay, Phoebe you first. The power of **Premonition** - The ability to receive a vision about the future of an object or person with or without touching them or those. When you grow stronger your Premonition will get stronger or you will gain a new power."

"Now we are going to train your Premonition, okay!" Phoebe nods her head. "Now! Just touch me hand and concentrate." Phoebe reaches for his hand, 'She sees herself, with Harry making Passionate love. She couldn't see him because he was, behind her, he's kissing her neck and sucking on her ear. His hands softly massage her breasts and then earth shattering orgasm hit home.'

"So! What did you see?" he asked

"A costume party." "Humm."

"Piper you have the power of **Molecular Immobilization** - The ability to slow down the movement of molecules, leaving the being or object immobilized." Harry finished. "Now Piper you are going to freeze this plate and then unfreeze it before it hits the floor." She nodded her head. Harry tosses it up, Piper tries to freeze it but it doesn't, twenty minutes pass when she can do it.

"While did Jermey want to kill us?" Prue asked. "Because by killing you three he would get your powers making him stronger than any other demon." They had just finished everything, "Harry you are a good cook." Piper says. "Thanks Piper."

"Now when you are stronger you could do this." I snapped my fingers, making all the dishes go to the sink. And started washing them. "Nice, you are pretty good at this."

There was a knock at the door, and when Prue went and opened it she saw Andy a close friend, but he didn't want that. So she stopped being friends with him. "Hey this is a surprise!" she said.

"Yeah. I heard a neighbor complain about a noise last night. I was wondering, is everything alright? Or did you throw a party?" he said.

"No, there was know party, so I don't know why they would complain." she said.

Prue watched as he began to get nervous. "I, uh, just wanted to ask you out to dinner. Unless of course, you're afraid." Andy added, watching her closely. Prue blushed ever-so-slightly and bit her lip nervously.

Harry uses his **Clairaudience** power which gives him The ability to hear what people outside natural hearing range are saying inside one's mind. "Harry! Are you listing?" Phoebe demanded. "Yeah, I just be right back, I got to take care of something." he said. Phoebe turns to Piper to ask what was that, but she just shrugs her shoulders. "Lets follow him." Piper said.

"Afraid of what?" she asked.

"Oh, you know, having a good time, stirring up old memories." he said casually. "Hmmmm...Good point. Better not." Prue replied. He was about to ask her out when some guy walk out.

"Prue, what's up I thought after this is finished we could get to the date you promised me" the guy said. Andy coughed to get his attention. "Hum," The guy turn toward him. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there buddy."

"It's okay, I'm Andy Trudeau." he raises his hand to shake. "Andy, that sound familiar, where do I know that name?" The dude says.

"Now I remember, you are that kid that was always trying to get Prue's attention, away from me!" he says. "Do I know you?" Andy asks.

"Well you should! My name is Harry Thoreaux. Me and Prue use to date when we were kids." Harry says. "Don't tell me you don't remember, I gave you a black eye and broke two of your teeth for trying to kiss Prue." he says. Andy had a dark look on his face when he brought up that, making him blush. "Your blushing, Oh my god! I cant believe it!" Harry says while laughing.

Andy made a move to hit Harry, but paused when Phoebe and Piper came out side. "What's going on here?" Piper asks. She turns to Prue, "What's going on?" she asks Prue directly. Prue blushes big time, making Phoebe giggle. "I know what's going on! It's just like when we were teenagers. These two are fighting over her." Piper made a face, trying to hold in her laugh, but couldn't. "Hahhhh!"

"Will you guys leave, I handle this!" she tries to convince us.

Just then Andy sees a cat, "Is that your cat?" he asks. "It is now." Phoebe said while picking it up. Phoebe and Piper walk over to the door, but don't go in. "Now Harry do not start a fight, and you do not try and hit him." she said to us both. "Sorry Prue." I say. Andy just glares at me.

"I'm sorry Andy , but me and Harry, will be going on a date. So I can't except your offer." Prue says. Harry smirks behind Prue's back at Andy, making him clench his fists. "Maybe, some other time?" Andy asked watching Prue nod her head.

"Okay, goodbye!" he said. "Goodbye." Prue said. Harry watches him go, Prue turn around and scowls at Harry, "What was that?" she asked. While Harry walk up to her, "Well, that was me saying. That you belong to me!" he said while nibbling on her neck.

Prue blushes at what he did. "Goodbye baby!" he says. "Goodbye Harry!"

"So, what are we going to do now?" Piper asks. "Same thing we've always done. Borrow each others clothes, hog the phone, but no matter what, we'll always be sisters, right?" Prue asked. "Yeah. Sister witches." Phoebe said walking into the house. "And we get to see two good looking men fight over Prue, here!" Phoebe said. "Oww." she yelped because Prue pushed her with her power.

As Prue was about to close the door, when she smiled mischievously. Instead, she flicked her hand and it magically swung shut.


	7. Prue and Harry have fum in the bedroom

At a popular San Fransisco hotspot was that of a restaurant known as Quake packed with people coming and going. There was business for the owner who seemed to be going well. Phoebe nearly bumps into a couple just entering the restaurant. "Oops! Sorry." she said straightening her black spaghetti strap dress as she continued by them searching for Piper.

Piper walks out of the kitchen carrying a bill. I'm going to kill him." Piper muttered, throwing her hands up dramatically. She grabbed a bill folder off a table and walked toward the cash register. "Who?" Phoebe asked, glancing around inn confusion, before she followed Piper. "Chef Moore. He with his phony French accent hires me and then quits while opening his own place? Thank you very much!" Piper ranted going behind the cash register as Phoebe took a seat.

"I don't see any customers complaining." Phoebe pointed out as a compliment to her stressed out older sister. "Hello," she said then angrily spouts off. "I am not a restaurant owner. I am a chief. I have no idea what I'm doing here." Before she could continue, they were joined y a woman by the name of Brittany Reynolds with blond shaggy hair wearing a red dress.

"Hey Brittany." Phoebe greeted the woman. "Hey." she greeted back flashing a friendly smile. "Ooh, I love that tattoo," Phoebe complimented, taking Brttany's hand to get a better look at the angel tattooed on the back of her looked at the tattoo and held it up saying, "Oh, thanks." "I thought it was illegal to get them on your hand because of the veins." Piper stated as a whole segment about it on TV a couple of weeks ago. "It is in the stated, but I got it in Tahiti." the woman said with a coy smile as she continued to show off her tattoo.

Piper hands Brittany back her change. "Oh, keep the change Piper." the woman responded as she placed the strap of her purse over her shoulder. "I got to jam." she said as she hopped up and quickly went on her way. "Oh. Say hi to Max for me." the new restaurant owner told her as Brittany left.

"Finally he have enough courage to come up and greet me." Phoebe said taking a glance in a direction. "Wait..What?" Piper responded. "The poster boy to your left," she said as Piper turned to look. "Just glance don't be obvious." After a quick glance Piper turned back to her sister. "I approve. Who is he?" she asked glancing back again after him.

"His name his Alec, and he's about to come over and ask if he could buy me a martini." "How do you know?" Piper wondered. "I had a premonition about it." she gloated, running a hand through her hair self-consciously. Just as he got up to walk over to them, a man moved in front of him. He was hansom, he stood at six feet with short brown hair and blue eyes, with a muscular body. He had a tight fitting white t-shirt and blue pants. He walked over and reached for Phoebe's hand taking it and laying a kiss on it. "Hello, my name is Kevin." he said charmingly.

Just as Phoebe was about to tell him her name she had a premonition, 'It shows them having a good time. And then they go to his place to make love it ends.' Piper and Kevin are waiting for her to speak. "Sorry! My name is Phoebe and this is my sister." she points out.

"It's okay, hello Piper. I was wondering if I could take your sister off your hands?" he asks Piper. Phoebe turns to her sister giving her a look to say he can.

Outside Quake, Brittany walked out of her car. She turned it o and adjusted her rear view mirror so she could touch up her make-up. After a moment she adjusted it back and saw someone's eyes staring from the back of her car. She spun around in fear and screamed as he gapped a hold of her.

Harry and Prue had just finished their date at a restaurant, so he decided to take her home in his Aston Martin Vanquish. "Here let me get that." he says moving in front of her to open the car door, making her smile at what he has been doing the whole day. Opening doors, puling out her chair, he was amazing. As they were driving back to the Halliwell manor she kept glancing at him the whole way there. Trying to decided to if she wants him to come in with her where it will lead to the bedroom or kiss him goodnight.

"What is on your mind?" Harry asked. Starling Prue out of her thoughts. Prue looks over to him blushing about what could happen. "You know, I don't mind going home if you don't want me to stay." he says. "What?"

"Prue, I know what your thinking. If I go inside it will lead to the bedroom or go home." he tells her. "Well, we could just talk!" she says lamely. "Prue I cant stay there and just talk! Your body is just to sexy." he waits a minute, "So what have you decided?" as he pulls up to the manor.

Harry walks over to open her door, while walking her to her door. We both just stand there looking at each other. He leant down to kiss her. She knew she should pull back, though she couldn't. She bent upwards to meet his kiss. Their tongue's intertwined, passion heating up. He ran his hands through her silky long dark brown hair. All the secret desire Piper had felt over the past few days were released.

She moaned into his mouth, the kiss was fiery and heated. His arms were around her, and she felt so safe. His hands moved down and cupped her firm and round ass, making her moan into the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist locking them to secure her hold. He graped the keys and unlocked the door, then moved inside before turning around and pushing her up against the wall making her moan. He hurried and locked the door, before moving through the foyer to the stairs. While that is all happening the kiss is becoming more heated.

Piper looks up st the sound of the door opening and then movement moving up the stairs fast. She walks over and slowly opens it to see Harry making out with Prue. And it was a pretty hot scene, she hurried and closed it before they saw her peeking on them. "Which room is yours." he groaned out because she was kissing and sucking on his ear. "The one in the middle." she said before kissing him again. He hurries and opens it and throws themselves onto the bed making them bounce.

Harry turned to her and pulled her head forward and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, Prue was dazed from the kiss he gave her it was simply amazing. He kissed her once more. This time she responded to him leaning up to fervently kiss him in return. Releasing her hands, he pushed against her when she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck pulling him flush against her. A gasp escaped her lips as their bodies met. Despite their layers of clothes, he could feel her acutely beneath him. Prying her lips open with his tongue, he reached down to touch her waist feeling aggravated to touch her skirt rather than her soft skin.

With as much strength as he could muster he pulled away from her breathing harshly. A sound of protest left her lips as she tried to draw him back to her. Inside, Harry shook his head. He reached down and puller off his shoes and her heels, she reached up and in a quick flourish pulled his dress shirt off. The article of clothing went to join the shoes on the ground. He was about to do the same for her before she tugged his head back to her and kissed him roughly.

In order not to crush her with his weight, he readjusted himself using his knees to brace his lower body while his hands braced his upper body. Feeling Prue's hands glide over his shoulders and down his arms. He felt her fingers tracing the contours of his muscles, gliding down his chest to his waist and back up as if to memorize the outline of his body. Feeling like his heart was ready to burst. The desire to devour her combined with his own ardent feelings rose up in him like flames. He'd never felt more needy of anything else in his entire life.

He could feel her own passion adding to his burning fire. Prue may seem like a stoic warrior but she desired and lusted just as much as any person. Knowing that she sought the release that only his touch could give her, Harry reached down and pulled her blouse clothing from her tossing the offending material off to the side leaving her in her bra and panties. He took a moment to appreciate her appearance before bending down to kiss her once more. Their lips sought to mold about each other's as their tongues sought dominance in their heated kissing. He felt Prue's left hand flat on his stomach before she reached down and undid his belt, pulling the leather strip out in a fluid motion of her hand. Then without any difficulties, she undid his pants and pushed the clothing from his hips letting it fall. Without breaking contact with her, he shifted his arms and raised himself up slightly to kick his pants off. When he was freed, he used a kick of his feet to throw the last of his clothing to the pile of clothes on the floor.

He reached down between them and pressed his thumbs against her hip feeling her jerk against his hold gasping in slight surprise.

He took pleasure in seeing her writhe underneath him from the passion of their embrace. Thinking just that, he slid his hand back up gliding over the plane of her taut stomach to the swell of her bra before moving his hand under her to take her bra off revealing her E-cup breast that were full and round to his eyes. A moan escaped her through their open-mouthed kisses. He felt her pleasure within him peaked as he gently massaged her breast. Knowing that teasing her too much would only serve to torture them both, he released her breast and reached down with the same hand to stroke her between her legs. In response, she moaned her hips bucking to meet his hand as he pleasured her. Harry used his telekinesis to pull of her black lacy underwear off revealing her pussy to him.

"Harry.." she cried out as he pushed one of his fingers inside of her, feeling her wetness. She gasped his shoulders to steady herself against him. He pulled his hand back out and entered two fingers once more. He felt her chest pressed against his as she heavily breathed. His fingers moved against her as she met each push with a push of her own hips. He glanced down to see his fingers become hidden within her folds and it was almost too much for him as he turned back to her kissing her roughly mid gasp. She was close and as his fingers plunged into her core, he pulled away from her lips to bite her shoulder eliciting a cry from her as her release crashed through her body.

Harry moved to her breast and started squeezing them, making her moan. He then twisted her rosy red nipple making her gasp in pain and pleasure. And then lowered his mouth to her nipple and started sucking on it, until it was hard. "Harry, don't tease me!" she demanded. I just ignored her moving down her body kissing and sucking all the way down.

Prue watched as he trailed his fingers along her thigh, 'The bastard!' she thought. "Harry!" by her voice you could tell she's getting mad. "Prue, you are going to have to learn. I like that you are very Dominate in your life, but you are going to have to learn how to be a Submissive in bed. While in other stuff you can be a Dominate."

Prue was shocked, but turned on because she was tired of always being in control and she wanted to be told what to do. So she listened to what he said. He then teased her clit licking nice and slowly. Prue moaned as she felt Harry's hot tongue circle her clit before he pushed his tongue enter her moist entrance. Harry graped her inner thighs to keep them spread apart and trailed his tongue on the inside of the gorgeous woman as she felt his tongue in her wet insides. "Oh, God Yes!" she moans.

Phoebe listens as Harry eats her out, while rubbing her pussy before sliding in a finger making herself gasp, "Oohh!" Piper started rubbing herself while listening to them. "Mmm!" she moaned.

Harry licked into Prue's pussy while she graped her left breast and fondled it at the same time as his tongue dragged against her walls to taste her wetness. Prue fondled her breast as her finger rubbed her clit slowly and delicately to increase her chances of releasing her fluids onto his tongue. The male's tongue moved sideways inside his lover as she moaned in response and gave him more to taste as she played with her clit before she used her index and middle finger to spread her folds apart more so as to tease herself and it worked as she turned wetter than she was a second ago thanks to the combined efforts of her fingering and Harry's tongue licking vastly into her warmth.

Harry moved his hands closer to Prue's warmth and replaced her hands as he spread the folds apart while Prue moaned louder and gripped both her large breasts to rub them together. Prue's pussy juice seeped onto Harry's raging tongue while he licked her. While it aroused herself even more by toying with her large mounds and soon she felt herself about to fully release her inner fluids into his awaiting mouth. Harry rubbed his fingers on her folds at the same time he licked into the moist area to tease the beautiful witch that was laying down he moved his hands under her to grip her firm and round ass to grope it as she bit her lip while still playing with her tits. Prue let out a loud moan as she squeezed her breasts as hard as she could and her inner fluids came streaming out of her womanhood into his waiting mouth, where he hungrily licked the delicious fluids that poured onto his tongue. he cleaned Prue's pussy clean until it there was none left. "Prue , you taste amazing!."

He then got up letting her see his hard cock that was about to slip inside her pussy. He crawled on top of her as Prue looked down to see his twenty inch long and four inch wide cock she gasped because it was huge. "Wait, you are bigger than last time!" she said. "Yes I was a kid what did you expect." She then spread her legs a little wider to compensate his mass. Harry stared down at her with a blazing expression before bending down to kiss her whispering, "Are you ready?" she nodded that was all he needed to know. He felt a great amount of anticipation form in his chest. Positioning himself before her pussy, he pushed himself against her feeling her tense. Then taking a deep breath, he sheathed half of his length in her with a quick thrust of his hips.

Making her cry out in pleasure and pain, because he was stretching her walls. He saw her wince and heard her gasp.


	8. Piper and Phoebe have a dream of Harry

Piper found herself in the arms of Harry. She moaned as the sensation of his fingers against her naked skin of her torso under her top, sending tingles through her being. The man's lips were pressed against her neck, nipping and sucking at the flesh. He slowly worked down her neck as his right hand massaged her stomach. His hot breath and gently was turning her on.

She couldn't help but let out a cry as she felt his left hand massage her right thigh. She let a sensual cry as Harry used his teeth to pull the string of her top. Her body became flush as the man undid her top and then caressed her bosom. She threw her head back as his knee pressed against her crotch.

Piper let out a squeak as he repositioned himself between her legs, grabbing her arms and pulling her close as his hardness pressed against her wet pajamas. Harry removed his shorts and boxers as his hardness teased her core.

"Please.." she whispered. "More.." she moaned as her lover continues teasing her. She rose up her rear as he grabbed at the hem of her pajama bottoms, sliding them off with her panties. Piper bit her bottom lip once more as he inserted two fingers into her opening, pimping it in and out. Her hips bucked against them as a blissful scream started to radiate out of her mouth. Using the thumb of his left hand he gently brushed her clitoris as the rest of his thumb brushed against her labia minora as he laid kisses against her clitoral hood. He slowly increased the intensity as he felt her walls began constricting around his fingers.

"Mmmm, harder!" she said louder.

Removing his thumb Harry added his tongue to the mix as he continued speeding up.

"Yes..Almost..I'm almost there!"

He continued as Piper grabbed the sheets and arched her back with a 'yesss' as she erupted with an orgasmic bliss. With a soft, 'Hmmm,' she softly panted as he licked her juices of his fingers. Harry moved over Piper and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, making her eyes glaze over. He captured her bottom lip between his teeth and began to nibble on it. "Ohh," she maned.

"I'm going to take you, and you will belong to me!" he said with a distinct possessiveness as he spread her legs. He then roughly slammed forward making her cry out, "Oh, God please don't stop."

"Believe me I wont." he said before slamming into her again, making her moan. "Yes..faster.' she cried out as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "More..I..oh..god." she cried out as he wrapped one of his arms around her back and then hoisted her up as he continued thrusting inside of her. He was going as deep as possible stretching her out beyond compare. "Oh.. ."

"I'm almost there..." Piper said as her hips bucked against his thrusts. "Yes..I'm Cumming." Harry kept thrusting even when her own orgasms ended. When he slid a finger up her ass. "What..?" she said, feeling his finger in her ass. "Ohhhh Harry." she came again squeezing his dick with her tight walls. "Piper!" he grunted.

Piper woke up with a start. She looked down at her panties they were completely soaked and the bed. "Oh!" she said. As she moved her hand down to her pussy and thought of Harry, 'Oh god!' she thought. I cant think of him, because Prue would get so mad, before going to the bathroom.

While that was happening Phoebe was having a dream that had Harry in it to. Harry grabbed her long brown hair in his fist and yanked her up. "Ohhh." she moan. He then slams his mouth to hers kissing her with a fiery passion. Harry slipped his hands down her back right down to her shapely ass, he then started squeezing it before swinging his hand back and then slammed it forward on her ass. Making her jump while letting out a scream of pleasure. "Harryyyyy!"

Phoebe starts grinding her soaking panties on his boxer covered dick. He grabs her hair and yanks back with it, detaching her mouth from his, making her moan in pleasure and disappointment. "What?" before he started laying kisses on her neck while leaving a hickey.

"God you are such a whore." making her scream, "Harryyy!" when he bite her neck. He pushed on the bed while getting on his knees, roughly pushing her legs apart. She watched as he did this, sighing in pleasure at being treated how she wants to be.

He roughly inserts three fingers inside her pussy, making her cume on them. "You whore just getting off because of three fingers." Harry said smirking while still pushing them in. Phoebe start pushing her hip up to me Harry's fingers. He pulls them out, "No...I was almost there!" she whined.

Harry slaps her face, making her cry out. "Owee." Harry sits down, "Crawl onto my lap to get your punishment." Phoebe gets wet knowing whats about to happen, she hurries over. "You are going to get twenty spankings, because you whined. Do you understand me?" he asks her.

"Yes master!" Phoebe said submissively. He rubbed his hand over ass giving her a little pat on the ass. Harry watched as she flinched. "You know what that mean?" he asked her. Phoebe nodded her head yes, "I get more spanking!"

"Good girl." Harry said while pushing a finger in her pussy. "Hmmm." she moaned. I raised my hand and slammed it on her right ass cheek. WHACK!-AHHHH!"  
WHACK!

"Yes,"

WHACK!

"Ouch!"

WHACK!

"Hmm,"

WACH!

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Yes more!"

WHACK!

"You like that?"

WHACK!

"Yes.."

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Do..."

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Master!"

WHACK!

"I"

WHACK!

"Bet"

WHACK!

"You"

WHACK!

WHACK!

WHACK!

"Do!

WHACK!

She was moaning after I finished, her ass was a bright red. I turns her over onto her hands and knees and push my hard twenty inch and four inch wide dick against her pussy. Before slamming in there roughly making her moan, "Ohhh, God yes! Harder! Faster!" I moved my hands around to grab her DD-cup breasts.

Phoebe felt him ramming his dick into her tight pussy, and then his hand garbed her tits and started squeezing them and twisting them painfully. "I'm close." she cried out. "Do you want to cume?" he asks. "Oh, god yes."

"Then do you whore." then slammed forward, making her fall. Harry saw her falling so he pulled her up with her tits. "Mmmmm," she moaned. I then slipped out of her pussy that was gripping my dick like a vice. Before slamming it up into her asshole. Phoebe jumped up when she felt his large cock push into her pink hole.

After a while of fucking her ass, Phoebe start bouncing up and down, like a sex crazed whore. "You like this don't you?" Phebe nodded her head. Phoebe grabbed her tits and started squeezing them. "Mnnn don't stop Harry...faster!" Shouted Phoebe. He did the impossible and increased the speed of his thrusts even further, turning her insides inside-out with each of his thrusts. Loud smacking sounds reverberated inside the dark room as the two lovers fucked each other in a violent, erotic, and animalistic display of fucking.

This carried on for a while before they both reached their climaxes."Harry I...I think I'm coming..aaaah!" Cried out Phoebe as her orgasm hit her, squirting all over the bed sheets from her gushing womanhood. Her anal walls tightening almost painfully around this appendage, trying to milk him dry of his seed. Harry roared his orgasm, unable to withstand the pressure applied on his penis as he blasted a gallon of cum into her ass.

Phoebe moaned as she woke p from a orgasms. 'Wow! That dream was amazing!' she thought looking at her soaked panties, she slipped her hand into her underwear and started fingering herself. Before going to take a shower.


	9. An amazing shower

Harry open his eyes because there was something grinding against his painfully hard cock, "Ohhh." he groaned out while thrusting forward. To see Prue asleep that was doing that. He moved his hand around to her naked pussy and ran his finger along her pussy but not touching. "Mmm," she moaned in her sleep.

Then he it up her taut stomach to the edge of her E-cup tits. "Ohh." she maned while pushing back into my dick. Harry smiled, then grabbed her tit and ran his finger around her nipple, "Harryy!" she cried while having a orgasms.

Prue's eyes shot open to see Harry's hand squeezing her breast ans her rosy red nipple. "Owe," she moaned while trying not to move. "What is it?" "I'm just sore." he nodded. "Oh, thank you for that! It helped a little." she said while unknowing grinding against my dick. "Uggg," He grunts out. Prue turns her face around to look at him when she feels his dick fully hard and between her thighs. "Oh, my god I'm sorry!" she said.

"I can take care of that for you?" she asked him. Harry shakes his head causing her to pout, about not being able to give him a blow-job. "Lets go take a shower. Your sisters are probably wondering what happened to you." he says.

She nodded her head and Followed Harry into the bathroom, where he turned it on so She stepped in and felt the hot water pelt her naked body. She was so deep into feeling the hot water. Harry then steped inside while turning her around.

He had broad shoulders, a muscled chest, washboard abs, a bit of black hair covering the base of his great phallus, which was standing at attention and muscular legs to finish off.

"God, I need you in me now" Prue groaned.

"Your wish is my command my slut" Harry said as he pushed his member into her twat.

"Oh fucking god" she moaned as she was split apart.

"Like that, just wait I am only getting started" Harry said as he began pumping away.

Prue was doing her best gripping the shower wall just so she wouldn't fall down. Harry was working wonders on her and she could barely stand it. She had amazing time with Harry last night, with him ramming his shaft over and over again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, just keep fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, keep on fucking me" Prue crooned.

"Such a pretty cunt you have Prue, you are so tight too. Who'd ever thought you'd be so tight. I guess you're just gifted, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, gifted, only for you" she groaned as her orgasm washed over her.

"Yes, just for me bitch. You're mine. I claimed you so long ago. This cunt is my property" Harry said as one of his hands fingered her clit.

"OH GOD, AGAIN!" she moaned as another orgasm washed over her.

"Shit, you are so fucking sensitive. I don't even have to do much to get you off. You're are such an easy slut" Prue chuckled as he continued pounding in and out her.

Prue was panting heavily still trying to recover from her latest surge, but he wasn't giving her any leeway at all. He was pumping in and out of her a good pace, which kept her in a state of constant pleasure. She could feel herself letting loose several mini orgasms.

"So good, I love the feel of your twat hugging my cock so tightly" Harry said.

Prue moaned as she felt Harry assault her chest with his eager mouth. This only caused more min orgasms to detonate within her. She could feel his teeth graze her flesh as his mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked it like an infant. Then he would pull away and lick her entire breast avoiding her nipple and do the same with the other. It thrilled her and annoyed her at the same time.

Harry loved playing with Prue because she was such a willing bitch when in the bedroom. He kept up his licking and sucking on the her breasts always avoid the two hard peaks that begged for attention. He grinned as he heard the green eyed woman whimper and whine. He kept his thrusting since had yet to come and he was going to.

Soon he fired his load into Prue and she sighed as she let go of her tight hold she had on the shower walls. She slid to the floor panting not able to really move. She then felt Harry's hard cock against her head. 'I think I will give I'm a blow-job for all that he did for her.' she thought, before gently pushing into her mouth. She opened her mouth allowing entry. Soon she was nursing on Harry's phallus like a love sicked bitch. She then started to deep throat him in one go, "Holly shit, Prue you are amazing." he said.

She smiled at his praise at her first blow-job. Harry was gently thrusting in and out of her mouth going very fast. He wanted to savor her talented mouth letting her tongue slither all around his member. Shit, she knew how to use her tongue so well. He gently grabbed her head and massaged her scalp.

"So fucking good" he murmured.

Prue began humming a nameless tune to speed up things. She look up to see Harry, making him groan out loudly, which echoed against the tile walls as Prue's mouth was filled with his white hot seed. She gulped it down savoring it like a fine wine. She pulled a way slowing cleaning cum off along the way. She licked her lips and smiled.

"Delicious" She purred. Harry was panting heavily after the heavenly blow-job he had just gotten. She just an amazing mouth. They then cleaned one another up and headed back to the bedroom fresh and clean. To pick out some clothes before heading down stairs.

Prue watched as he slipped on his boxers and then pants, she almost told him to keep the pants off but stopped herself in time. He then put on his dress shirt. Harry then turned toward Prue and helped her put on her lacy navy blue underwear, then a navy blue skirt and matching blouse."God Prue you o sexy!" she smiled, while reaching up to kiss him.

Harry graped her as and pulled her up and started making-out with her, he ran his tongue along her lips. Before thrusting them in when she gasped, because he pinched her ass. They starting kissing for awhile before heading down stair to see her sisters in the dining room eating.


	10. Witch family's

**Warrne and Halliwell family tree**

Charlotte mother of Melinda

Lawrence Cutler father of Melinda

Melinda Warren mother of Prudence

Prudence wife of Michael and mother of Cassandra

Michael Wentworth husband of Prudence

Cassandra wife of Victor and mother of Alice and Jack

Victor Tompson husband of Cassandra

Alice wife of Joseph and mother of Emma and Joseph Jr.

Jack brother of Alice

Joseph Litchfield wife of Alice

Emma mother of Michael Jr. and Alan

Joseph Jr. brother of Emma

Michael Jr. father of Paul

Alan borther of Michael Jr.

Paul father of Luciana

Luciana mother of Max

Max Warren father of Cecilia and Randall

Cecilia sister of Randall

Randall father of Johnny

Johnny father of Bartholomew

Bartholomew husband of Christna

Christina Bowen wife of Bartholomew and mother of Brianna and Jeffrey

Brianna sister of Jeffrey

Jeffrey father of Philippa, Gregory and Agnes

Agnes mother of P. Russel

Gregory husband of Loa

Loa wife of Gregory and mother of P. Bowen

Philippa mother of P. Baxter

P. Baxter wife of Gordon Johnson and mother of Penny

Gordon Johnson husband pf P. Baxter

Penny wife of Allen

Allen Halliwell husband of Penny

Patty wife of Victor and mother of Prudence, Piper, Phoebe and Paige

Victor Bennett husband of Patty

Sam Wilder father of Paige

Prudence

Piper

Phoebe

Paige

**Harry's family tree**

Neema and her Mate had a child who became a Witch who got together with a WhiteLighter who was an Elder.

They had a child who had a child with a Cupid,

Who had a child with a Gypsie,

who had a child with a Oracle,

who had a child with a Seer,

who had a child with a Soothsayer,

who had a child with a Wizard,

who had a child with a Witch Thaddeus Sutton Marks

Thaddeus Sutton Marks father of Margaret

Margaret Isobel Thoreaux mother of Harry

Harry Thoreaux

An Avatar and a Kazi King had a child who got together with a Sorcerer.

They had a child who had a child with the Source,

Who had a child with a Imp Master,

who had a child with a Warlock,

who had a child with a Spirit Killer (DarkLighter),

who had a child with a DarkLighter/Witch,

who had a child with a Darklighter,

who had a child with Margret Isobel Thoreaux

who had Harry Thoreaux who is a DarkLighter/Witch

**Marks family tree**

Thaddeus Sutton Marks father of Margaret and Edward

Margaret Isobel Thoreaux mother of Harry

Harry Thoreaux

A WhiteLighter mother of Edward

Edward Bartholomew Marks husband of Margery Newcomb

Margery wife of Edward and mother of Robert Avery Marks

Robert Avery Marks husband of Anna

Anna Whipple wife of Robert and mother of Avery

Avery Cuthbert Marks husband of Alicia

Alicia Ellen Neethey wife of Avery and mother of Simon, Jeremy, Morgan and Forrester

Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks

Jeremy Marks

Morgan Marks

Forrester Marks


End file.
